


Snake and Toad

by Tonlor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonlor/pseuds/Tonlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is sent to find Anko who is still missing after the war. F/M Explicit Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake and Toad

**Author's Note:**

> This story as written probably four years ago now. So please excuse the lack of canonness with Kabuto and other things.
> 
> All rights reserved to Kishimoto.

**Snake and Toad**

 

Naruto stepped into the Hokage’s office; he saw Tsunade sitting behind the desk with her body still heavily bandaged. “You wanted to see me Granny?” Naruto asked unsure what she wanted.

“Yes after all you’ve done I would assume you want some time to rest,” Tsunade started. “But I was wondering if you would be willing to help find one of our missing comrades,”

“Of course who is it?” Naruto asked.

“Mitarashi Anko,” Tsunade said. Naruto instantly remembered her; he remembered her caramel eyes and oddly styled purple hair.

“I will find her,” Naruto said turning to leave.

“Wait; take this it’s her one of her spare headbands. I had Shizune pick one up but out tracking hounds haven’t had any luck yet,” Tsunade said tossing Naruto a headband.

“Thanks that should help some,” Naruto reached the door.

“She was last seen tracking Kabuto,” Tsunade said as Naruto left.

“Thanks granny I’ll have her back as soon as possible,” Naruto closed the door already knowing where he wanted to start his search.

 

A strong breeze washed over the ground as Naruto stopped. “This is where I fought Itachi,” Naruto said out loud.

Naruto sighed and bit his thumb. “Summoning Jutsu Tracker Toad,” Naruto shouted summoning a small toad.

“Who ya want me to find boss?” the toad asked.

“What do you need to track her with?” Naruto asked.

“Picture, Name, and a scent will help a lot,” the toad replied.

“Well her name is Anko Mitarashi, and this is her head band… I don’t have a picture,” Naruto said handing him the head band. The toad placed his webbed front feet onto the headband closing his eyes. He took several long deep breaths taking in the scent from the headband.

“Wow she rarely wore this I got three scents on this,” the toad said looking up at Naruto.

“One is hers the others must be mine and Shizune’s… follow the one that lead away from the village,” Naruto said.

“Gotcha boss… that’s this one,” the toad said taking off. Naruto grabbed the headband and followed the tracker toad.

The two moved through the forest quickly the toad seemed to know she had been missing for a while; Naruto picked up the toad as he activated is Beast mode and greatly speed up. “Her scent is partially masked… she must be underground look for a cave,” the tracker toad said. Naruto stopped and clasped his hands creating hundreds of shadow clones.

“You know what to do,” Naruto said taking off one direction as the Shadow clones all took off.

 

The Shadow clones moved through the forest all of them search from the cave. “You see any yet?” One called out.

“Not yet,” another answered.

“Found one but it was empty just a dead end,” another said.

“Got one over here… Crap Bear!” the clone jumped back. Five more clones dropped down seeing the bear. The bear moved away feeling Kurama within them; the clones moved to the cave. They stepped in see stalagmites and stalactites; one stopped dead in his tracks.

“Kabuto!” he shouted before he and the other four vanished alerting the real Naruto.

 

Naruto reached the cave the clones had been in. He looked to see a Genjutsu trapped Kabuto and Anko on the ground a few feet away. “Anko-san!” Naruto moved to her; he quickly checked her pulse finding her alive. He carefully hoisted her into his arms and turned back towards the door. As he reached the door a puff of smoke stopped him; Naruto carefully placed her against the wall and readied to fight whatever had gotten summoned by him trying to remove Anko from the cave.

“And just who are you boy?” a large black snake asked as it curled up ready to attack. Naruto grinned as he adjusted his headband.

“Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage,” Naruto said making a Rasengan in his hand.

“You smell of toads,” the snake said raising his head.

“Yeah my teacher was Jiraya the Toad Sage,” Naruto said getting ready to dodge. The snake lunged at Naruto whom easily dodged his bit and planted his rasengan into the side of the snake’s face. The snake flew into the wall hitting with a sickening thud; Naruto moved quickly grabbing Anko and dashing from the cave he knew the snake would be fine just stunned.

Naruto just made it out of the cave when the snake snapped at him again. Naruto flipped through the air; as he did he ready a summoning jutsu. He landed and planted his hand; the smoke cleared and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sat both ready to fight.

“Hey Naruto long time,” Gamatatsu said jumping to dodge the snake. Gamakichi moved as well seeing the snake. He looked to see Anko in Naruto’s arms; he landed beside Gamatatsu.

“Naruto get out of here we can handle this worm,” Gamakichi said. Naruto paused then gave a nod to the two toads before he took off towards the village.

“Twin Toad Technique; liquid flame,” the two said as Gamatatsu spat oil and Gamakichi spit fire at the snake lighting him up. As he burned the two sensed Naruto had reached the village; knowing he was beyond safe from a burnt up snake the two vanished leaving the snake to burn.

 

Naruto gently placed Anko onto a medical bed; he stepped back letting the doctors take her for checkup. Naruto turned to leave when a hand caught him; he turned to see a young nurse looking at him.

“You’re Uzumaki Naruto right?” she asked blushing lightly.

“Yeah that’s me,” Naruto replied.

“Could I have your autograph?” she asked still blushing showing him a small brown book. Naruto smiled and took the book from her.

“I would be happy to,” Naruto said jotting his autograph down for the nurse.

“Thank you,” she said taking the book and walking away with a skip in her step. Naruto smiled and shook his head; as he left the hospital he remembered that he should tell Tsunade that he found Anko.

 

Naruto knocked onto a window gaining Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade moved and opened the window. “You’re back already?” she asked.

“Yeah I found Anko in a cave… she is resting in the hospital now,” Naruto said.

“Good job Naruto,” Tsunade said sitting down.

“No problem I couldn’t just leave a fellow Ninja out there alone,” Naruto replied. He gave Tsunade a wave then left heading home to sleep.

 

A few days had passed and Anko’s eyes slowly started to open. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up; she stopped once she noticed she was in a bed and in a hospital. “Mitarashi-San you’re awake,” a nurse said stepping in to the room.

“Where am I?” Anko asked.

“Konoha Hospital,” the nurse replied placing her hands on Anko’s shoulders. “Rest I’ll get a doctor to make sure you are ok,” the nurse said.

“Yeah ok,” Anko said trying to figure out how she wound up in a hospital.

“Ah good to see you awake Mitarashi-san,” a doctor said walking in.

“How did I get here?” Anko asked.

“Ah a young man brought you in,” the doctor said starting to check her pulse and the other basics.

“Who was the young man?” Anko asked.

“No idea I would assume the one of the nurses could tell you,” the doctor said checking her reflexes.

“So how does it look?” Anko asked seeing the doctor had finished his basic checkup.

“Well I can’t find anything wrong, nor could I when you were still unconscious,” the doctor said. “You may leave when you are ready,” he added as he left.

Anko stood up moving to a coat rack that held her tan jacket. She tossed it on as she left the hospital; she looked to see the village was in one piece and safe. _‘The war must have ended a while ago… I wonder how long I was out for,’_ Anko thought as she moved through the streets.

“Hey you’re awake,” a voice said. Anko turned to see Naruto walking up to her.

“Yeah you know how long I was out for?” Anko asked.

“A few weeks I think in all,” Naruto said thinking over the time.

“I should go speak with Tsunade,” Anko said. Naruto gave a nod and left his aim Ichiraku Ramen.

 

Anko stepped into Tsunade’s office; she stopped seeing Kakashi, Might Guy, Shizune, Kurenai and Sasuke all within the office.

“Oh good to see you’re alive and well,” Tsunade said.

“Thank you Hokage-sama, Anko said her attention went to Sasuke. “What is he doing here?” she asked.

“He returned during the war and became essential in the downfall of Madara Uchia. We are currently deciding what his punishment should be for his transgressions,” Tsunade explained.

“Ah, If I may ask you a question Tsunade-sama?” Anko asked.

“Sure,” Tsunade replied. Anko moved to her side whispering into her ear.

“I was wondering who brought me back to the village. I would like to thank them,” Anko said.

“It was Naruto who found you,” Tsunade replied. Anko blinked slightly surprised she had already talked to him.

Anko gave a bow then started to leave the room. She leaned in to Kakashi. “Where could I find Naruto?” she asked.

“Most likely the Ramen Shop,” Kakashi answered as she left. Anko moved through the halls of the Hokage’s residence; she left the building and entered the streets of Konohana. She started to move towards Ichiraku Ramen.

 

Naruto sat down giving a wave to Teuchi whom started to make him his usual. Naruto started to pull out his wallet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I found you,” Anko said sitting down next to him.

“Oh hey what’s up Mitarashi-san?” Naruto asked.

“I want to thank you for coming to find me… I didn’t think anyone even noticed I was gone,” Anko said giving Naruto a smile.

“I have to admit I didn’t look for you right away because I didn’t know you were gone, not until granny Tsunade asked me to find you,” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

“So you only looked for me because Tsunade asked you to?” Anko asked getting slightly depressed.

“Well yes and no. Had I known you were missing I would have come looking for you,” Naruto explained. “I couldn’t leave an ally alone,” Naruto added.

“Well either way thank you for coming and finding me,” Anko said.

“What did you mean nobody would notice?” Naruto asked.

“I’m alone in this village. No family or anything,” Anko said.

“You have me now… I’ll be your friend as well as your ally. Anytime you need help just let me know,” Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks, that actually means a lot to me,” Anko said placing her hand over his.

“I know how you feel I was the same way until Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi,” Naruto said still holding his hand on her shoulder. “I lived alone and most of the people in the village ignored me; the ones that did notice me hated me,”

“I’m sorry to hear that you were so lonely,” Anko said.

“See I understand how you feel so I won’t let you be alone anymore,” Naruto said smiling at her.

“Thank you Naruto,” Anko said seeing Teuchi place a bowl of ramen in front of her.

“On the house… for the both of you,” Teuchi said returning to his work.

“Thanks Teuchi-san,” Naruto said digging into his ramen; Anko did the same not about to pass up a free meal.

 

The two finished their meals and left the ramen shop walking down the road together. “Naruto,” Anko stopped him blushing slightly.

“Yeah what’s up?” Naruto asked. Anko leaned in kissing his cheek lightly; her lips on his cheek caused Naruto to freeze.

“What was that for?” Naruto asked.

“For coming for me,” Anko said still blushing. Naruto blushed placing his hand onto his cheek.

“Like I said anytime,” Naruto said the two started to walk again.

“If you ever need anything from me let me know,” Anko said about to leave; Naruto grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned to see him blushing still; Anko blushed lightly seeing him looking at her with his loving blue eyes.

“Anything?” Naruto asked.

“Anything,” Anko replied. Naruto looked around seeing most people had gone home.

“Could I have a proper kiss?” Naruto asked. Anko smiled lightly; she stepped towards him sliding her arms around his neck.

“You can wrap your arms around my hips if you want,” Anko said. Naruto did it as it she had commanded him to; she leaned in slowly lightly brushing her lips against his. An instant later their lips were pressed together. Anko was in complete shock his lips tasted so good; like a drink of water in the middle of a desert she had to have more. Naruto wasn’t fairing any better he had to have more of her lips. Both of them wanted more and both of them could sense the other felt the same. Naruto’s grip tightened around her waist just as her arms tightened around his neck.

Anko pressed her body against Naruto’s; Naruto let his instincts take the reins and tell him what to do. Anko moaned ever so lightly thoroughly enjoying their kiss; as her lips parted Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth. Anko was taken aback by Naruto’s boldness but quickly fell into the now passionate kiss. Neither Anko nor Naruto wanted to stop their kiss; the both felt so much, the need, the desire, and the lust to continue to go as far as they could.

Anko pulled back stopping the moment. “Sorry we should stop,” Anko said.

“Why?” Naruto asked.

“I’m at least ten years your elder Naruto… Not someone you want to go anywhere with,” Anko explained stepping back. She started to leave when she was taken bridal style into Naruto’s arms.

“I’d go anywhere with you Mitarashi-San,” Naruto said.

“If that is true then you should just call me Anko,” Anko said blushing. Naruto nodded and started to move down the road.

“Anko… Where do you live?” Naruto asked. Anko got him to put her back onto her feet and lead him to her home.

“You can come in if you like,” Anko offered.

“Sure,” Naruto slightly nervously; Anko lead him into her living room showing him a spot to sit. Anko started to leave to get drinks when Naruto grabbed her arm again.

“Can we do that kiss again?” Naruto asked. Anko blushed and nodded; Naruto was about to stand when she stopped him sitting onto his lap her legs on either side of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck again; this time Naruto moved his arms around her waist but had them under her tan jacket.

Anko leaned in gently pressed their lips together once more. Naruto pressed his lip right back his arms tightened around her waist; his fingers intertwined through her mesh shirt. The passion of their kiss was quickly reignited; her hands had a mind of their own and moved to pull of his jacket. Naruto leaned forward as Anko unzipped and nearly ripped off his orange jacket. Anko slid her tongue into Naruto’s mouth as their kiss continued.

Naruto pulled at Anko’s tan coat pulling it of her shoulder letting fall to the floor. Anko moved her hands down Naruto’s chest sliding under his black shirt; her fingers started to run over his lean body.

“Naruto,” Anko nearly moaned his name. Naruto’s hands moved down her body he stopped once his hands were on her ass. Anko sat back slightly ending their kiss; Naruto paused hoping he hadn’t went too far too fast.

“Naruto are you sure you want to do this?” Anko asked blushing heavily.

“With you… yes,” Naruto wanted more of her; he was already finding himself addicted to the taste of her lips and the softness of her skin. Anko leaned in again locking their lips together again; their kissing fanned the fire of desire within Anko once more.

“You really want me?” Anko asked pulling back once again. Naruto rolled his eyes starting to get annoyed by her inferiority complex.

“Yes I want you… Mitarashi Anko. I want your happiness, your sadness, your joy, your sorrow everything you can give me I will take,” Naruto said holding fast to her; Anko smiled truly happy with his answer. She stood taking his hand starting to lead him through her home. Naruto took a gulp he couldn’t believe she was going this far.

The door opened to Anko’s bedroom as she led him in; Naruto moved to her taking her into his arms kissing her again. Anko happily returned the kiss her hands moved to Naruto’s pants. Anko pulled back from their kiss pushing him onto the bed. Naruto pulled off his black shirt tossing it away leaving him in just his pants.

Anko moved towards him she stopped once she was at the bed Naruto’s legs to her sides. Naruto watch as Anko knelt down pulling his pants down freeing his member. Anko didn’t hesitate to start stroking him careful not to squeeze to hard or pull to hard.

“Wow that feels good,” Naruto gave a light groan. Anko leaned in licking over his head getting another groan from Naruto. She took a light gulp before wrapping her lips around his head taking his member into her mouth.

“Oh wow Anko,” Naruto moaned feeling the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck over him. She did her best to run her tongue around his cock but his thickness made that impossible. Naruto ran a hand into Anko’s hair simply enjoying the work she was doing.

Anko started to suck faster one of her hands continued to stroke the shaft she couldn’t take in. Naruto’s breathing started to become more ragged as he drew closer to his limit. Anko figured he was about to cum from his reaction and that fact that his cock was pulsing like crazy in her mouth. Sure enough after another few bobs of her head he burst into her mouth; Anko did everything she could to gulp down wave after wave of his cum. She ended up coughing some up in the end it was just too much too swallow.

Anko wiped her lips Naruto’s seed didn’t taste bad at all. “You didn’t have to do that,” Naruto said. Anko smiled lightly looking at Naruto.

“I know but I wanted to,” Anko said starting to crawl over Naruto. Once she was completely on top of Naruto he flipped her pinning her down.

“My turn,” Naruto said kissing her before he started to kiss her chin, neck and collar bone. He started to pull at her mesh clothing; her shirt was pulled off showing she didn’t wear a bra. Anko blushed from Naruto’s gaze on her body.

“Don’t stare at me like that,” Anko said cover her breasts; Naruto leaned in taking her hands off her breasts kissing both of them before he moved to breasts. He kissed and licked her nipples and all around them; he left no part of her untouched as he moved down her. His hand preceded his lips; they moved and unbuckling her skirt pulling it off her. She was left in just her mesh pants and her panties now.

Anko lifted her hips letting him pull away her pants and panties leaving her as naked as him now. Naruto kissed over her naval and down her leg; he kissed down to her knee and further down still kissing to her ankle. He moved to her other leg kissing her other ankle as he moved up kissing her shin, knee and thigh. Anko laughed lightly his lips tickled her; Naruto couldn’t help but smiled hearing her nearly giggling. Naruto kissed just above her womanhood; he was rewarded with a light whimperish moan.

“Naruto,” Anko moaned lightly as he now reached her womanhood his breath on her wet folds. Anko dropped back as he kissed her pussy; she bit her knuckle trying to contain her moans as he started to kiss and lick her sensitive crevice. Naruto pushed his tongue into her causing her to moan in approval. And that was all the approval Naruto needed; he started to lick and tongue fuck her to the best of his abilities. Anko started to moan louder and louder as Naruto hit so many pleasure spots with his tongue.

“Oh god; Naruto please don’t stop,” Anko moaned as her back arched and her toes curled from the pleasure. Naruto obeyed and continued to lick and tongue Anko’s pussy; he didn’t mind she had quite a good taste. It was a sweetness mixed with a delicious juiciness; and he wanted more from her. Naruto moved pulling Anko’s legs on her shoulders pulling her up slightly as he started to eat her out with more vigor. Anko’s moans became louder still nearing lustful screams as she quickly sped towards her climax.

Anko hit her climax hard like a tidal wave hitting a sand castle she was washed away with pleasure. She moaned his name loud and long as she climaxed; Naruto licked up her juices before letting be back down onto the bed. Anko laid panting on her bed she had never felt anything like that before.

Naruto kissed his way back up her body; their lips met again and their lustful kisses started up again. Anko pushed her way on top of Naruto again her hands on his chest; she looked down at Naruto gaining her courage.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Naruto said seeing her pause.

“It’s not that I don’t want to… it’s just that it’s been so long,” Anko said rubbing her pussy over Naruto’s cock; she started to push him into her. Naruto held onto her sides helping her lower at her speed. She moaned as her walls spread further than she thought they were going to. Naruto groaned from her tightness; her velvet like vice was a hundred times better than her mouth.

“Oh damn Anko it’s feels so hot inside you,” Naruto grunted as she reached his half way point.

“Shit that’s only half?” Anko asked in surprised but continued to lower herself down. Inch after Inch she moaned and squirmed to take him.

Anko finally sat on Naruto’s lap completely impaled on his long thick member. She sat just holding himself inside her as she adjusted. Naruto sat up pressing their lips together once again. Anko started to bounce on Naruto as they kissed the pain was completely gone; the only thing that remained was desire and lust.

“You’re so big Naruto,” Anko moaned when the split for air. Naruto started to thrust upwards as she came down onto his cock; each time both of them would let out a moan.

“Anko you’re amazing,” Naruto said thrusting faster; Anko placed her hands on his shoulder adding in her arm strength into her bouncing.

“Naruto,” Anko moaned out his name again and again. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist letting him flip her pinning her under him again. Anko wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms under his as he started to thrust into her.

Naruto placed his hand hands on both sides of her as he pumped himself into Anko’s welcoming folds. Naruto’s thrusts started to pick up speed as he got closer to his limit.

“Anko let me pull out,” Naruto grunted holding back the best he could.

“You can inside,” Anko moaned reached a second climax on Naruto’s cock; the sudden constriction of Anko’s walls pushed Naruto over the edge and he burst into her womb Naruto continued to thrust as he cam filling her with his seed. Anko unwrapped her legs from Naruto’s waist; Naruto rolled off to her side panting.

“Wow Anko that was amazing,” Naruto said starting to catch his breath.

“Yes it was,” Anko said wiping away some sweat from her face. Naruto looked at Anko he leaned in kissing her once again.

“Anko… will you be mine?” Naruto asked. Anko looked at Naruto with surprise; she had thought he was just using her for a one night stand and had just wooed her with pretty words.

“You really want me?” Anko asked.

“I already told you yes… but I want to make sure you want me,” Naruto said. Anko smiled and nodded her head. Naruto pulled Anko into his arms smiling happily; Anko was just as happy he picked her out of all the women he could have he wanted her.

The two kissed again before they covered and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would being their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. Let me know.


End file.
